Kingdom Of Kiyohime
by Belladova
Summary: The Kingdom of Kiyohime lays in unrest as dark malevolent forces plan to destroy their lands. The painful story of the greatest knight to serve KyoHime. [ShizNat in later chapters]
1. Breathe No More

The Kingdom of Kyo-Hime

Breathe No More

Disclaimer: Mai-Hime is not mine. ::CRYS::

The night's sky was completely lit up by the stars in the sky, the gentle midsummer's breeze wafted into a small village from the fields far past the edges of the village's border and into the window belonging to a particular girl who had yet to succumb to sleep.

Feeling the light breeze she continued to look off into the distance, seeing the strongest warriors in the town wave their banners and make way towards the imperial city made her feel exceedingly energetic forsaking her mid-day nap to continue to practice with her shabby wooden sword. Taking part in her own imaginary grand tournament to become a knight like the men she saw leave her village did.

She turned from the window and reached out taking her sword in hand, she had made it months ago when she had first her of the tournament. Swinging it swiftly in the air she smiled, the boys of this village were no match for her. The only person who even gave her a decent competition was her red-headed best friend, but that was only because she chose to fight dirty.

Hearing a light rap at her door surprised her, she quickly set down her sword, jumped into bed and called out to the door, "You can come in!"

The door opened, and in stepped a woman who bore a striking resemblance to the young girl in bed, slipping past the open door was also a very familiar face, the mix of wolf and dog that perfectly blended into the family pet.

"DURAN!" The girl exclaimed happily as the dog leapt onto the bed next to her.

"Now Natsuki, I thought I told you to go to bed." The women said softly as she sat at the head of the bed.

"Momma I've been in bed, I just haven't been able to sleep. I'm too excited!"

The older woman stroked the blanket and smiled, "Natsuki, these blankets aren't nearly warm enough for you to have been here this whole time," cupping the young girls face she kissed her nose gently she continued, "And your nose is ice cold."

The young girls face drew a deep shade of red as she had been caught pulling Duran closer she spoke, "I'm sorry Momma, I'll try to get some sleep … but could you sing me the lullaby?"

"I suppose … I could but you have to promise to go to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow."

The girl nodded her head, "Of course! You have the most beautiful voice and I love to hear you sing … it makes me fall asleep right away!"

"Alright …" she smiled and tucked the girl and opening her mouth to begin she was cut off by the small child rising slightly from her bed.

"Momma … I'm sorry I lied to you … about being in bed. I guess I won't make a very good knight. They are honest … and I lied."

The woman's face turned pale and she bore through a smile holding back small tears, "My dear Natsuki, it was only a little lie, you needn't worry. You just try your hardest to be honest and you'll be the best knight ever."

The girl beamed and lay back into her bed awaiting the song.

She kissed the small girl and began to hum an eerie melody that swept onto the girl dancing across her ears. The way she sang the song only left the last few lines completely understandable to Natsuki, had she realized the actual words perhaps it wouldn't have evoked the same happiness.

"' _Who are those little girls in pain just trapped in castle of dark side of moon_

_Twelve of them shining bright in vain like flowers that blossom just once in years_

_They're dancing in the shadow like whispers of love just dreaming of a place where they're free as dove_

_They've never been allowed to love in this cursed cage_

_It's only the fairy tale they believe"'_

The young girls breathing slowed and she lay limp in the bed, sleep finally taking her. She rose from the young girl's side and gently blew out the candle light. Looking down at the young girl she felt tears fall from her cheek onto the floor below.

"My Natsuki, I'm sorry … I'm so sorry. I had to do this … to keep you safe. Don't you worry … my little deception make our lives so much better … tomorrow … yes tomorrow."

Bringing her hands to her face to find the tears she had cried she lingered a moment longer. Taking in the image of her child sleeping so calmly protected by her Duran, her child before wiping away the tears she exited them bedroom creaking the door shut behind her.

* * *

Her dreams were filled with darkness and hate, things she had never experienced in her short lifetime. People crashed to the ground burning in flames reaching out in desperation, her people, and her friends.

Her reality.

Her bed shook harshly waking her from her sleep; something had woken her from her carefree dreams. She heard a loud explosion and saw out of the corner of her eyes a red glow coming from her window.

She leapt to her feet and hurried to the window followed quickly by Duran.

Her world was over, the stars in the sky that had twinkled so brightly hours before were now blocked out by the smoke and red flare of fire and destruction.

Men.

Evil men, were here destroying her home … clad in dark twisted armor holding menacing weapons that they used to strike down everyone who stood in their way.

Wide-eyed and scared she slumped to the floor beyond the sill of the window. She was cold. Not even the warmth of the tears streaming down her face could wake her senses. Duran nudged her softly with his muzzle noticing her sudden grief.

The door flung open as her Mother appeared, "NATSUKI!"

Running to the side of her lifeless daughter she swiftly cradling her trying to wake her from her current state, "We have to go … we must hurry before they reach us."

Another loud crash could be heard from outside, nearer now and the harsh and crude shouts of those evil men were audible. Duran ran to the side of Natsuki whimpering and pawing waking her from her shock.

"Momma …" she spoke softly turning to her face to meet her Mother's, "I'm scared."

"I know … but we have to leave."

Carrying the girl she ran though the door and down the stairway into the main room of their small wooden house. Duran close on their heels pulled ahead and stopped unexpectedly and began to growl at the front door to their home.

Her Mother's eyes widen in horror as she could hear the muffled sounds of voices outside. Without thinking she set the small child down and said firmly, "Natsuki … remember beneath the stairway … the secret hidden room. I want you to hide there … and take Duran … keep him quite."

"But Momma …" Natsuki replied reluctantly.

"You must! Hurry NOW!" She said lifting the threadbare tapestry that hung on the wall pushing the door back he pushed the girl into the crawl space below, "Do not come out until I say it is safe."

The mix of fear of shock left her motionless as her mother closed the door behind her. Hiding the evidence of the hidden room she turned just in time to see her own front door splintering open from the force applied behind it. Silently she stood waiting for the door to give.

Hearing the loud crashes Natsuki quickly pulled herself up the interior of the house to the middle of the house somewhere between the first and second floor. Waving off the cobwebs she peered through the cracks below seeing the door come crashing down and the evil men entering below.

Unbeknownst to her they were the Kimi Shi, the death lords. These men were large and ordained in cold metal armor stained black from smoke and red from blood. They were large and brooding in comparison to her mother who stood definite to their advances.

The men parted as a very lavishly dressed man stepped forward; his armor was pure black and unsoiled from the dirt and bloodshed that stained the other men's armor.

"Well, well, what do we have here? It seems that one of these villagers has lost their way." He said pulling the sword from his side and holding it to her neck.

Tears falling from her face her Mother spoke softly, "Why are you doing this?" Smirking he tilted his head and chuckled at a silent joke, his crimson eyes sparked with detest.

"You seem to be forgetting, we are the enemy, and we are not to be trusted. Did you really think you should be an exception? Did you really think you would gain from all this?"

She remained silent, closing her eyes letting the tears fall without care.

Another explosion came from the side of her home, amplified in the hollow core of the structure. Wincing at the pain she returned her eyes to the figures below, seeing their lips move but unable to her what they were saying. It continued from sometime before she saw the swift blade of the sword flick and tear through her throat.

She closed her eyes tightly, seeing the blood, seeing it pour from her Mother was unreal. It couldn't be real.

Finally she heard a gurgled gasp come from below and her eyes flew open and landed upon her Mother's dying form. Drenched in blood trying to reach forward towards the crimson eyed man, mouthing something with her mouth, her voice unable to work. With a twisted and evil laugh he kicked her hard in the gut.

Seeing her eyes roll back Natsuki let out an audile sob that echoed throughout the house. Quickly catching her fault she clamped her hands over her mouth. They had heard, turning in all directions towards the sound of the noise they searched for its source.

'_NO! NO! NO!' _She screamed in her head, as she saw a canine figure lung into view and tear through one of those crimson eyes that had stared at her mother with such contempt.

With swing of his sword he caught the animal in its side and flung it to the wall, where it fell in a crumpled unmoving heap. Clasping his eye he turned stormed out the door and shouted, "Burn it!"

"Duran …. Duran …" Natsuki cried out as her sobs became unbearable. Smoke was filling the house choking her. She was beginning to feel warm for the first time tonight. Crawling into a ball she cried out softly, "Momma …." as she completely lost consciousness.

* * *

Feeling herself falling deeper and deeper into her despair she cried out for someone anyone to find her to save her, but why? To return home … to return to what? There was nothing left for her there. At the tender age of eight she knew that all was lost, how could she care for herself, and survive. How could she … all the precious things she had ever had were gone.

Flashing was the blade, that dark cruel blade stained with blood, with sin.

The blackness consumed her. She didn't care what happened to herself anymore. She was already dead, from the moment the wretched blade tore through her Mother's throat, she ceased to live.

Her senses came into focus and felt a cold stinging, a wet cold stinging. It was the rain, it was comforting. Laying there for hours it seemed she felt a presence shift to her side and whimper out in pain. Her eyes winched at the dim light of her surroundings, that slight fraction of light seemed to blind her, causing her to shut the at once.

Regaining her strength she opened her eyes slowly and saw she was outside in the fields just beyond the edge of the village. To her right was Duran shaking in pain, blood crept across the ground below. The rain almost trying to dilute it, but never mixing.

She jolted upright, suddenly causing her to become dazed. Shaking off this feeling she moved to Duran's side.

"DURAN!" she cried, clutching the animal as softly to avoid causing more pain.

Seeing the pain in his eyes she tried to force back the tears that over took her weakened frame she turned quickly trying to shake the tears and saw the trail of blood lead straight back to the village, "I have to be strong … I can't let you die too. You saved me … I have to save you too."

Trying to lift the animal she realized she was too weak, she instead rested Duran to the ground and stood to her feet and spoke softly through the tears, "Duran, I'll be back for you … I'm going to find someone, something to save you."

With those words she ran off towards the village that still lay entranced in fire. Scanning her surroundings for any sign of those evil men she heard a girl cry out. Surprised she jolted towards the noise and saw a dilapidated wagon slowly making its way along the only road that left the town.

Running closer she hid behind the wreckage of what was once the blacksmith's shop she peered over to see it was packed full of women and children. She quickly inspected the faces again and saw her red-headed friend, Nao, crying out in hopelessness.

Her faced burned with tears again, and she looked around for anything. Only to find nothing but rubble, splintered boards, and broken swords. She looked back to the road and saw that the wagon had moved far beyond her reaches, far into the distance.

She stood slowly and forced her legs to move, one step at a time, and backtracked to where Duran lay, only to find the animal no longer whimpered, and no longer moved.

"I am dead."


	2. Sanctuary

The Kingdom of Kyo-Hime

Sanctuary

Disclaimer: Mai-Hime is not mine.

Waking from her deep sleep she shook from the cold night's air, sweat dripped from her body as she tried to shake off this feeling of hatred, of fear. The dream had come to her more vividly this time, it almost seemed like it had happened all over again. The helplessness the weakness she had was flooding back into her mind.

Natsuki closed her eyes against what she was feeling and thought to herself, 'What am I going to do about these dreams.'

Rising from her bed she shook off the covers that lay covering her lower half and stood. Focusing her eyes to the dim lighting that seeped into her room from the hall Natsuki walked out of the room and grunted her unfriendly greeting towards the candles the lit the passage.

She hadn't understood how she had managed to find this place, wandering through the wilderness and collapsing to the ground from exhaustion, but someone had pulled her to safety. She had awoken to find herself in that very same bed, all those years ago, here in this monastery.

Walking through the halls she heard footsteps trailing behind her, light ones. Stopping immediately her eyes dropped to the floor, "Sister Yukariko."

Hearing her name from the girl's lips she spoke in her soft comforting voice, "My Child, are you not able to sleep tonight?"

Nodding her head to the older woman, "I'm going to take a walk outside," she said as she continued to walk down the halls.

Seeing Natsuki disappear down the dark corridor Sister Yukariko turned her head to the heavens and spoke softly, "Oh lord, please keep this girl safe, and help her to battle these demons."

Leaving the stoned walls of the monastery she walked past the confines of the gardens that surrounding the building and deep into the woods. Brushing past the entangling grasp of loose tree limbs she pushed herself forward into a clearing. In the center of the clearing stood a massive oak tree which had all but withered away over the many years, leaving it a hollow lifeless wooden statue now, no longer able to bloom.

Standing before the tree she reached into its bowels and retrieved her only sense of sanity, a very aged metal sword. Pulling it free she held it outward before her and gazed into the swords dreary sheen.

Weapons were strictly forbidden within the borders of the monastery and for a women to wield one was even more taboo, still she was not able to let it slip away from her. For many years she had hidden it, in this same withered old tree. Seeking its guidance whenever she felt the need, seeking to master its power to avenge her loses.

Swinging the blade, cutting the night air she began, her dance of death. Fighting the invisible demons that plagued her night's sleep, her whole life, fighting away the pain she felt every single day.

A thrust, a stab, a parry and so forth she continued her dance deep into the hours of the night, until she felt herself completely at peace; lost in a trance of revenge. Swinging the sword for another blow, she felt a presence watching her movements and stopped suddenly turning to the darkness of the woods.

"Who's there?" She called out into the night.

Stepping forward was her blue haired monastery companion. Brushing back the tree limbs she stepped into the moonlit clearing.

"Not able to sleep?" She spoke emotionlessly.

Nodding the girl, she lowered her weapon and walked towards the tree, wrenching free another sword of equal age and tossed it to the girl. Catching by the hit in mid-air she flexed the sword, swinging it many times before turning to Natsuki.

It almost seemed like a routine now; she would practice alone in the clearing late at night and she would arrive, always the same greeting and always the same response. For years they had met up like this ever since the blue haired girl had first followed her insomnia ridden friend one night.

Together they fought, never to kill, never to harm, merely to practice to hone their skills to gain the strength neither of them felt they were able to attain.

The clanging of swords continued for some time, before they called it to a draw and settle to the ground before the roots of the dying oak tree.

"Miyu," Natsuki finally spoke after many moments of comfortable silence, "I had my nightmare again."

The blue haired girl turned to her and replied, "I know, I could see it in your eyes as you fought."

Natsuki nodded and continued, "This time it seemed so fresh … so real, like I was living it all over again."

Miyu had never been one to pry, over the years she had never asked once about the nightmare that left her so sleepless, she left those sentimental and prying questions to Sister Yuriko. She had only gathered they had something to do with her past. Late into the night she could hear her cry out from her deep slumber, something about her Mother, and something about death.

It was apparent that it was quite a terrible ordeal, and concluded to herself never to ask, plus she was never really good at understanding emotional conflicts anyways.

Smiling to herself she simply said, "It's in the past."

It was like every other night, the same routine answer. Natsuki laid her head back and turned her face to the night's sky, gazing up at them, the same bright stars of that night never seemed more familiar than now. Something seemed very different indeed.

"Miyu, don't you ever want to leave this place. To see what else is out there?" Natsuki spoke breaking the silence.

Miyu seemed to stare straight through her, "No."

Pausing for a moment she continued, "I've seen what's out there, it isn't pleasant and I'm quite happy here. It's so peaceful here with Alyssa and Sister."

"I suppose you and I are quite different after all." Turning her gaze back to the stars her mind flooded with questions yet again.

"Where's Alyssa?"

"She's asleep." Her answer was as simple as always.

Content with her usual reply, the two girls nodded to each other. It was a signal for both of them to return to sleep as well. Returning the swords to their hidden location they made they way back to the monastery and back to their own rooms.

The next morning continued in routine fashion; wake from your sleep, prepare for the day by washing and dressing in your robes and converge for the daily blessing of God's gifts and eat his daily bread, not to mention tidy your room before so.

The later Natsuki was infamous for almost never doing, not that her room was a mess, but her philosophy was that her bed was only going to be unmade later that night therefore there was no use to make it. Plus there were rarely any visitors who would be so probing or senseless as to enter the girl's room.

Making her way down to the dining area past the main part of the monastery she took her place at the large, but simple wooden table. It was bare save the meager accommodations needed to eat a meal, a spoon, a fork, and ceramic plates and bowls. Miyu and Alyssa were already seated at the table opposite her talking softly to one another only acknowledging her with bright smiles and an enthusiastic wave from Alyssa.

Moments later Sister Yuriko emerged from the kitchen carrying many bowls and plates with perfect balance. Miyu rose from her chair and assisted the Sister with the placing of the food onto the table, before settling back into her chair.

Sister Yuriko sat at the head of the table with was not much further from the other girls and said a blessing to God before the meal commenced.

Sister Yuriko was endowed with the duty of seeing to the misplaced children who happened to find their way to the monastery, teaching them the ways of God, and caring for them like her own. Though she never had many to look after, she overtook her task quite seriously.

The meal was simple, but very filling and tasty, never anything fancy. Sister and the girls often took turns in preparing the meals, though it seemed Natsuki was never selected too often to prepare meals. Mostly to her complete lack of skill in cooking that more times than not landed the others with terrible stomach aches.

Bringing the tea to her mouth, Natsuki heard the main doors to the hall of the monastery open loudly and stopped immediately. No one ever came by this early in the morning.

Rising from her chair she turned to the Sister and said, "Sister do we have company today."

The older woman shook her head, "No one that I'm aware of …"

Feeling troubled by this unusual interruption to her routine she set her cup down and looked towards the hallway leading to the main chapel and heard muffled voices waft into the dining area.

"Well, they certainly are loud," Miyu spoke sipping her own tea before setting it back to the table and pulling herself from her seat.

"Miyu, look after Alyssa while Natsuki and I greet these visitors." Sister Yuriko said as she walked towards the hallway.

Miyu nodded returning to her seat and her tea, as Natsuki quickly followed the Sister's lead towards the main chapel.

Walking down the hallway the muffled voices become more audible, they were female and they were arguing.

'I told you nobody would be here!' said a feminine voice in distain.

'There has to be someone here, someone had to light these candles …' retorted the second female voice.

'Well if you hadn't got us lost! We wouldn't have to stop and ask for directions!'

'I told you it was a shortcut! I just got turned wrong somewhere!'

Drawing closer to the side doors to the chapel the voices continued to bicker.

'I swear to God Midori if we don't find her I'll …!'

Pushing open the doors to the chapel the two voices suddenly stopped and the two girls stopped speaking and froze. Interlocked in what seemed to a headlock of sorts though very poorly executed as the other girl was already partially free.

Staring at each other the silence seemed deafening.

"I TOLD YOU, someone would be here." said the older of the two red heads.

Seeing the two girls, they almost looked like sisters, they sure bickered like sisters would. They both retained their partial headlock until the other pushed free. They were clad in tan cloaks that covered their actual clothing, as if they were hiding something within them.

Sister Yuriko moved to her place front and center of the chapel and spoke, "Welcome to our small monastery. Perhaps you are seeking guidance, perhaps you have lost your way; but fear not you are in the house of the Lord and we his humble messengers shall assist you in any way possible."

Continuing on her eyes sparked with fire, "Perhaps you were mislead by the passions of youth? You can find your solace within the teachings of the Lord."

Natsuki's head dropped, every time with the 'Passions of Youth.' She moved from the doorway and came into full view and gazed at the two young women who seemed to be just as confused as everyone else who entered the monastery.

"Ahhh … not exactly Sister …" The older red head said after many moments, "We just seemed to have gotten a little lost in the forest, that's all."

"I see, the forest, a metaphor for life itself it seems … how have you lost your way?" She replied.

The girls exchanged dumbfounded looks to each other and the younger one piped up, "No. We are trying to get to the southern borders of this land and need some directions to a border town in Fuuka."

Natsuki's eyes hardened at the word Fuuka and spoke harshly, "Why do you want to go there!"

The girls sensing her distain continued to talk, "It seems we've lost our friend, and she is most undoubtedly in Fuuka."

Sister's eyes widen in horror as taking a few moments to subside her fear, "But .. Fuuka …" finding it hard to voice her next words she was cut off by Natsuki.

"Fuuka is an indulgent land of sin! Full of slave traders, con artists, and thieves! What kind of people are you going to a place like that? Who are you?"

Cringing at the scorn of this woman and at the word thieves the older spoke enthusiastically, "I am Midori Suguira and this is my travel companion Mai Tokiha and we are only two of the three renowned Maidens of Kyo-Hime, letting no man stand in the way of righting justice and fighting for good! Our friend has been taken by the enemy and we will stop at nothing to get her back!"

"MIDORI! What are you doing!! You can't just tell them who we are!" Pulling the other girl into another miserable headlock they wrestled again.

Taken aback by the sudden display, Natsuki spoke sarcastically, "Not too renowned, I've never heard of you. You look like a couple of common crooks to me."

Stopping suddenly, the one referred to as Mai spoke up, "If you're not going to help us then we're leaving we don't need this."

Seeing the girls eyes suddenly glisten with tears Natsuki felt her heart drop, had she been too harsh on them? To call them crooks, perhaps she was too insensitive.

Mai turned to leave the chapel when a voice suddenly spoke out from their side, "Wait, we'll help you get to Fuuka."

It was Miyu; to her side was Alyssa standing only inches shorter than the blue haired girl, she took a step forward and turned to me, "You know the way to Fuuka don't you Natsuki?"

Natsuki pulled back inadvertently at what she was suggesting, "You don't mean for me to take them do you? That is ridiculous! Why would I bother to …"

Cutting her off Miyu spoke, "You don't really belong here, for too long you've been trapped in this cage seeking someway to escape, and now that the opportunity has arisen and you shun it?"

Miyu was blunt and to the point, for years she had yearned to leave this place to find the answers she had so desperately wanted. Why was she turning this away? Perhaps it was these two girls; they seemed so scattered like they wouldn't be any use in a fight.

But then again, they were the least of her worries. She had other, more dangerous enemies with which to greet with the hilt of her sword, others who were equally as strong, if not more so.

She hated them, hated them more than she feared them, these two girls were her answer. Her answer, to attain the vengeance she so desperately had been seeking all these years, all the years she had trained and suffered silently with these dreams.

Fuuka was just beyond the borders of her home town, where the wagon had headed that carried off her … she stopped her current train of thought not wanting to show any sign of weakness.

"I'll do it."

Sister Yuriko looked back in horror at the young girl's decision, "Natsuki, you can't! I won't allow it! Fuuka is no place for a girl like you, for any of you!"

Ignoring the Sister's protests she continued, "I already failed to save someone once, I won't do it again."

"I'll take you to Fuuka."

Seeing the determination in her eyes she lowered her head, "I see, I can't stop you so I wish you luck, perhaps it would be best if I gave you some proper protection, seeing as you are quite handy with a sword."

Turning towards the chapel's main alter she lowered herself to the ground and pulled up the rug below and opening what appeared to be a secret panel below. Moments later she pulled out a sword still in its scabbard. Freeing the blade from its casing it shone and sparkled in the candle light of the chapel.

"Sister … but ... I thought …" loosing her nerve to speak she stopped, staring in awe at the sword in Sister's hand.

"I know, forbidden. Though protection of you children is my top priority and one can never be too weary of the visitors to this chapel." She said returning the blade to its casing she tossed the sword to Natsuki who without a moment's hesitation caught it.

"Thank you sister …" Natsuki spoke softly her eyes never leaving the sword.

"Well, I suppose it's settled then," Midori spoke breaking the silence, "Natsuki is it? We should be headed out quite soon."

Natsuki nodded in agreement taking her eyes away from the sword.

Miyu turned to leave the room, "I'll pack you some things for the journey."

Natsuki smiled at her friend and followed in suit simply stating, "I'll be ready to go in a little while."

The two red heads, sighed in relief and Midori muttered to herself, "But can we trust her …"

Mai looked shocked, and whispered, "That's rude. They live in a church!"

"Oh Mai, when will you learn that the seeds of evil spread deep into all corners of the world."

Rolling her eyes she settled into the pews and tried to pull Midori down with her who struggled not wanting to seat herself just yet.

Smirking at this display Sister Yuriko spoke, "You two squabble like sisters."

Jumping to their feet they cried in unison, "WE'RE NOT SISTERS!"

This only causing the nun to chuckle more so, "Regardless you two must be hungry perhaps you would like something to eat while Natsuki is getting prepared."

Note: I 3 Reviews.


End file.
